Doctor Who: The Eternal Death/Doctor in the Dark
Original Version Doctor Who: The Eternal Death Episode 5: Doctor in the Dark By Eamon, Charlotte & Melissa *Everything is black. A low growl is heard, followed by a chuckle in the same tone. Scene changes to the doctor’s face, which is worried, and when he hears the growl, he looks around behind him. He looks to the front, then behind again and to both sides.* Doctor: Hello? (Echoes) Jenny? Amy? Romana? (Echoes) Anybody? (Echoes. The doctor sighs, and then asks in a lower, more irritated voice: “Master?”) *A shadow moves behind the doctor, and he turns around, then his eyes widen and he gasps. Scene changes to Romana.* Roman: Hello? Doctor? Amy? Jenny? (Pauses) He’s Never there when we all wake up from unconsciousness. *She looks around, then in her pocket. She then pulls out her own sonic screwdriver, and moves it around until it beeps. She then walks in that direction, keeping out her screwdriver, stopping once she reaches another sonic device, and once there she starts following it, although it is moving as if it belonged to an invisible person. She looks around, sees something, screams, and runs. Scene changes to Jenny.* Jenny: Anyone there? Amy? Jenny? Dad? (Hears the scream and sees a sonic screwdriver. Gets out her own and turns it on. They both beep and form a light behind her. She turns around and screams. Scene changes to Amy.) Amy (After hearing the scream): Romana? Jenny? Doctor? *Hears the sound of a whip.* Amy: What was that? (Hears the growling heard at the beginning of the episode) More importantly... what was that? *Sees the light which goes behind her, and she stares. She breathes in heavily three times, and then screams very loudly for a very long time. The doctor, Jenny and Romana all turn around when they hear the scream. They look around and see each other, then run towards the scream. Opening Credits. They all end up facing Amy.* Amy: Oh. It was you. Doctor: Then what... Jenny: What did I...? Romana: Oh. So we were scared of each other. Doctor: Anyway, we should think of a way to get out of here. Amy: Oh yeah... Where are we? Doctor: Oh, well, it could be called death. The void. The neverspace. The reaper’s lair. Cishkeo’s realm. Hell. Blackness. The dark. Amy: And its official name is? Doctor: Eternal Death. *Amy, Romana, and Jenny all shiver.* Doctor: The master came up with the name. It’s true. It lasts forever, and you go here when you die. Thing is, the other people in here are supposed to be seen, but you’re supposed to think they’re death, or a shadow, and you’re not supposed to see them completely. Romana: I think it was the four sonic devices with Gallifreyan DNA locked inside contacting each other, and the extreme volume of Amy’s scream amplified the sonic beam enough to complete the connection. *Jenny looks confused, Amy nods, and the doctor rolls his eyes, then sighs.* Jenny: Right. *After a moment, the doctor fades away quickly.* Jenny: Dad? (Fades) Romana: Jenny? (Fades) Amy: And, again. (Screams) *Changes to doctor, who is whistling. Then Romana, who is moving around to plastic cones. Then Jenny, who is using her sonic screwdriver to record the whole thing, which makes everyone appear again. Jenny gives the doctor her screwdriver.* Jenny: Setting 5986.897 will break down the photons, which create the darkness that separates us, and setting 5986.898 will trap someone else inside it. You know settings 0.0 to 5986.896, right? Doctor: Course I do. I invented the sonic screwdriver. Romana: You invented the Mark I, mark II, mark III, mark V, mark VI, mark VII, mark VIII, mark IX, and mark X. Amy invented the mark XI, which was lethal. I invented the mark IV, which worked much better than any of yours did. Doctor: You gave it to me eventually. Romana: I gave you the prototype. The finished version had 50,000,000 more settings. Doctor: Can I have it? Romana: I am never going to swap level 10,000 technology for level 9,999. Doctor: This is 9,999.99. Romana: Add 0.001.99. Doctor( Turns on his screwdriver, then gives it to Romana, who gives him back a purple tool): You can keep that. (Gives Romana the screwdriver and pulls out another) Jenny: How are we going to get out of here? Doctor: We could get out of here if we can find Jack Harkness. What time were we in when we died? Amy: Remember? Time was empty. Doctor: But anyone who had traces of time energy would survive, only to be deprived of oxygen and killed. But Jack would keep coming back to life and dying again. But he would see the TARDIS and climb into it. We need to contact him. *Amy looks embarrassed* Doctor: Oh, you didn’t... Amy: I can contact him, but I sorta killed him 50 times and he wants to kill me now. Doctor: Why’ d you kill him so much? Amy: He took half my money and spent it on French champagne, got me drunk and took the rest, then spent it on a Chula spaceship. Doctor(Covers her with black energy): Now, contact him. *Amy presses a button on her watch and Jack appears.* Jack: Captain Jack Harkness. Who the hell are you? Doctor: Everyone on! *Everyone grabs onto Jack and appears inside the TARDIS.* Doctor: Goodbye. (Teleports into a different room.) Amy: Can I come out now? Doctor: Yes. Amy(After appearing): That’s better. Master (From behind): Is it? Amy(Turns around): You again? Master(Gets out two guns):I wouldn’t act so smug. Doctor: We just escaped death. We can do it again. Master: Your combined efforts saved you. One alone is dead forever. (Aims his gun at Jenny.) *Fires. The doctor jumps in front. Amy Jumps in front and is killed.* To Be Continued... Category:Doctor Who: The Eternal Death (Series)